vehicle head unit has been developed to have characteristics, such as larger displays, complex AV functions, and improved navigation functions, and the like and to be commercialized, and a vehicle head unit product, in which a code division multiple access (CDMA) module is embedded to perform data communication in order to receive road information, road guidance data, and various information of interest in real time, has been developed in earnest.
In the vehicle head unit, a personal information management system (PIMS) function, such as a phone book, schedule management, and a vehicle account book, which has been used as a basic function of a personal digital assistant (PDA), is added, and accordingly, a character input means for a voice call, as well as data communication using the embedded CDMA module, is required, so that an input means, such as a touch screen and a jog dial, is also embedded.
Recently, interlocking technology between multimedia devices using various application programs has been developed, and the interlocking technology between multimedia devices is used by a method of displaying specific contents generated by a mobile device on a vehicle head unit, or displaying specific contents generated in a vehicle head unit on a mobile device.
However, according to the aforementioned methods, a mobile device and a vehicle head unit, which are located far from each other, cannot share specific contents formed of data, an image, a sound, a video, and the like through real-time broadcasting.
Accordingly, advanced technology for sharing specific contents formed of data, an image, a sound, a video, and the like between a mobile device and a vehicle head unit, which are located far from each other, by combining the interlocking technology between multimedia devices and high speed data transmission technology has been demanded.